


Tony Stark fucks the Marvel Universe

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Mutual Masturbation, One chapter for each character, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Throne Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Watersports, ball worship, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Tony Stark gets fucked by every character in Marvel, most of whom are freaks in the sack with their powers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Marc Spector/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/T'Challa, Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Comments: 15
Kudos: 591





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Hal, I'm such a traitor. It's just... after so long of Hal being fucked by different people, I'm worried that we'll be dealing with anal prolapse soon. Plus, there were a couple of Marvel ships I wanted to write a little more for, so this seemed like a good idea.  
> I am always willing to take prompts for ships.

It wasn't like Tony was watching Steve on purpose or anything. It was more that his eyes kept returning to the man through no fault of his own, often at the worst possible moments, such as over the table when they ate with the other Avengers when they were alone together in Tony's workshop, or during battles when Tony should definitely have been focusing on other things, things that were not Captain America's jawline. Honestly, the only bright side to the whole situation was that Steve had yet to notice. 

Or at least he hadn't noticed until today when they were back in Tony's workshop. Tony had been working on adding a few new upgrades to his suit after a few less than stellar fights with an alien warlord, the last of which had gone so badly that he'd needed to call Thor in to help him. 

Steve had shown up a few hours after he started working, ostensibly to try and send Tony to get some rest, but he refused to leave when that turned out to be impossible and had sat down across the table from the engineer. 

Steve hadn't really spoken in all that time, he'd just... sat there, keeping Tony company, and try as he might to keep his eyes from flicking up towards the other man, it kept happening. Unfortunately, the third or fourth time Tony looked up, he found blue eyes staring directly back into his own. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Steve asked, wiping at his chin with the back of his hand. 

God, he was so oblivious. Tony half wanted to lie and pretend that there had been something there, but he had a problem here, and he wanted to solve it, and as far as he could see, there was only one method available here for him to solve the problem. He had an itch, and he needed to scratch it. "I was just wondering what your rank in the military was, Cap, because you definitely make my privates stand at attention." 

Oh, God. That was awful. Why couldn't Tony think before he spoke? He wouldn't be surprised if Cap got up and left the room.

* * *

Somehow, Steve had decided that line warranted giving Tony everything he'd dreamed about for the last five years, sure he'd absolutely roasted Tony about how terrible that line had been, but in the end, he'd pushed Tony up against the table, brushing pieces of armor to the side, and had pressed his tongue into the engineer's mouth. 

Tony groaned as fingers pushed up his shirt, brushing against his stomach teasingly, and the blond pulled away with a grin stretching across his face. "You have to say please if you want me to move faster, Tony." 

Tony shook his head in response. He wanted to be fucked, but he didn't want to have to beg for it. Stark Men didn't beg. 

But then those hands disappeared. Steve was stepping away from him, looking more disappointed than anything else. That wasn't fair, Steve knew his weaknesses too well. Tony's voice caught in his throat, but eventually, he managed a cracked: "Please." 

"Good Boy," Steve said, running one hand through Tony's hair fondly, "now I want you to lie face down on the desk." 

It only took Tony a few moments to tear off all of his clothes, and as he leaned over the desk, his legs spread provocatively, Steve let out a low growl. 

"Can you imagine?" He asked, trailing his hand down Tony's back. "Can you imagine how often I've wanted to do this since we've met? How many nights I've lain in bed, thinking of having you bent over your desk?" 

"Hopefully, most nights?" 

"Most nights," Steve agreed, his fingers brushing up against Tony's hole. The engineer gave a whine of need. 

Captain America slipped one finger inside him, causing Tony to whimper slightly, it was much colder than he had expected and slicked up with something. Whether or not it was slicked up with something that was supposed to go in his ass, Tony did not know. He kept lube in his lab, sure, but Cap could just as easily have grabbed the machine oil that was right next to it. 

The finger moved inside him, rubbing up against Tony's inner walls. Unfortunately, Steve seemed to be avoiding going too deep so as to avoid touching Tony's prostate. Whatever Steve was planning, it apparently involved Tony not being allowed to cum for quite a while. 

When a second finger finally slipped into him, and Tony ground back onto the fingers, he was desperately trying to convince Steve to move faster, to just fuck him already, only to wind up with a large hand swatting his ass. 

"I thought you were going to behave," Steve growled. 

"I was trying to behave," Tony bit down on his lower lip. "I just want your cock so much, Daddy." 

Steve pulled back, an unreadable expression on his face, and Tony thought for a moment that he might have taken things too far. Then Steve let out a sharp breath. "You are going to be the death of me." He hissed. 

Cap fumbled with his belt for longer than Tony had expected, but finally, his jeans dropped to the ground, and oh boy... all of Tony's fantasies about the Super Soldier Serum that he had while jacking off? None of those were anywhere even close to the truth, Steve must have been almost as thick as a soda can, and so long that there was no way that he wouldn't be hitting Tony's prostate with every single thrust. 

Tony spread his legs even further apart as Steve began to push into him. "Oh boy," he said breathlessly, groaning slightly as he finally felt the stretch, "we need to do this again because I never want you to stop." 

"That could be arranged," Steve chuckled as he began to move inside Tony, "I have almost no refractory period." 

Steve groaned as he thrust into the tight heat. Frankly, he had expected Iron Man to be a lot looser when he finally got to fuck him, but then they had had a busy month, and he hadn't heard anything about Tony having sex with any of the other Avengers, so maybe Tony just hadn't been having sex recently. The thought made him pull out, slamming back in roughly, and Tony wailed when Steve's cock hammered his prostate. 

He got into a rhythm, thrusting into the other man hard, and Tony's wails rose to a cacophony as he ground his smaller dick into the table, desperate to get off. 

The moment that Steve got one hand around Tony's dick, the brunet was coming all over his fingers, and Steve groaned when he saw the blissed-out look on the man's face. 

It didn't take long before he was climaxing himself though, the walls of that tight ass were milking him as if Tony was begging to be filled up with Steve's Super Soldier Semen, and, well, Steve was willing to oblige. A torrent of cum filled Tony, as one of the side effects of the serum was to increase the amount of semen Steve produced, and the man groaned as he pulled out. 

"If this leaks out on the way back to my room, Rogers, you are paying for the new carpets." 


	2. Bruce

Bruce hadn't been totally sure what he should be expecting when Tony invited him up to his penthouse one night. Maybe he had thought that they would talk about experiments over a drink or two, perhaps he had just assumed that Tony had invited him up so that they could marathon Star Trek together.

What he definitely hadn't been expecting, however, was for Tony to answer the door clad in only a red bathrobe, with the chest open enough that Bruce could see a trail of dark hairs traveling beneath the cotton invitingly. Of course, Bruce reminded himself, Stark was a bit of an exhibitionist, and he might have thought it was totally normal to be around someone that you considered a friend while half-naked.

Not wanting his friend to be visible to anyone who might walk past (going far out of their way, and taking the elevator all the way to the top floor, Bruce pushed his way into the room the moment that Tony indicated that he should come inside.

"Bruce," Tony seemed to watch him with interest as he flopped down on the couch, his robe falling open even further so that the muscles of his stomach were bared to any eyes that might have been eagerly viewing the spectacle. "How was your day? Have some wine."

Tony uncorked a bottle of red wine and sloshed a generous amount into a glass before Bruce could even open his mouth.

"Just catching up on some scientific papers," he replied, taking only the most tentative sip from the wine, "it's amazing how easy it is to fall behind." Mostly because you had three super-geniuses constantly trying to outdo each other.

Tony nodded in understanding, taking the opportunity to cross his legs. Bruce tried desperately to look away. But the other man only smirked at him. "So you are interested, then, I was beginning to think you were oblivious."

* * *

Somehow, this had ended up with Tony straddling his lap, his robe now entirely open, and his cock hard and insistently rubbing up against Bruce's chest, if this continued in the way that it was going, there was no way that Bruce's shirt wasn't going to end up covered in cum stains. Ordinarily, Bruce didn't have much of a physique, especially not if you were going to compare him to the other guy. So he didn't particularly want Tony to see his skinny frame and judge him. Still, when weighed with the threat of having to replace his shirt, it didn't really match up, so he deftly unbuttoned it with his fingers, threw it somewhere over his shoulder, and glared at Tony defiantly.

"So cute," Tony murmured, leaning down to kiss him roughly, slipping his tongue into the scientist's mouth, Bruce groaned in response.

As Stark began exploring his chest with his hands, Bruce pulled back. "This isn't going to work, I have something in mind, but you have to lie down on the couch first."

Tony pouted at him, before leaning in to steal one final kiss. Bruce sighed as his friend settled down next to him.

The fact was, he was a little worried about the Other Guy deciding that he wanted in midway through their session, he had horrible images filling his brain that involved penetrating the other man when his penis suddenly doubled in size. Tony would probably love the idea and would insist on doing it immediately, but he was hardly the best person to voice an opinion regarding his own well being.

No, if this was going to happen, Bruce was going to have to be as un-aroused as possible, and he was definitely going to have to get Tony off without getting off himself. He would have to lock himself in the bathroom later to take care of things.

The engineer whined at him from the couch, apparently tired of waiting for Bruce's internal monologue to end, which was probably his right, Bruce had absolutely no idea how long he'd been deep in thought. Still, it had apparently been quite a while.

With an apologetic smile, Bruce pushed the other man's thighs apart, and, completely ignoring the leaking cock that was clearly desperate for his attention, he took a moment to admire the pretty pink hole that his hindbrain was designating as just for him.

That was a dangerous thought, of course, and one that Bruce discarded the second that it occurred. He pushed his face into Tony's ass, getting a good whiff of his musk, before he ran his tongue over the rim slowly, enjoying the way that Tony whimpered in response, squirming against his tongue. Bruce chuckled as he pulled back, running both of his thumbs over the man's hole. "So you love that. I thought you would."

Stark glared down at him. "Who told you you could stop?" He demanded.

Bruce dove right back in, sucking around the hole, drawing it into his mouth and covering it with his saliva, all while Tony wailed beneath him.

"Bruce," he cried out, "Bruce, stop teasing!"

And really, that was all the instruction that Bruce needed. He dove his tongue into the other man's hole, not thinking that it would be enough. Maybe if it had been the other guy it would have been, his tongue was about as long as the average human penis, and Bruce groaned as he imagined Tony gaping after that tongue fucking. But then Tony was stiffening, gripping the cushions of the couch with his fingers.

He was still shaking, cum spattered over his stomach, as Bruce moved up his body, dropping another kiss on his mouth.

"God, that's disgusting," Tony groaned, "I don't wanna taste that."


	3. Bucky

Tony's hand drifted up towards the collar that was adorning his neck, letting his fingers run over the leather, thankfully it was hidden by his dress shirt, so he wasn't liable to get any strange looks from people on his way home. It pinched against his skin, being slightly tight around his throat, and serving as a reminder that, at least for tonight, he belonged to the super-soldier assassin that was standing next to him silently.

Barnes hadn't said anything all night, letting Tony greet the invites to this gala on his own. The only time that he made any noise at all had been when a tall, leggy brunette had run over, kissing Tony on both cheeks. Barnes' growl had been audible.

Luckily, the woman seemed to be completely oblivious to this response, she was probably used to it by now. "Oh Tony," she breathed, "my husband and I were so looking forward to the entertainment tonight, weren't we Bill?"

Her husband, a man in his seventies, was shooting furtive glances towards Bucky, looking nervous, which was understandable. "Yes, dear, yes, we were, and we should hurry along to our seats so that we don't miss it."

Bucky kept glaring at the man long after the two of them left, long enough that Tony was starting to get fed up. He lightly smacked the man on the chest to get his attention.

The assassin's gaze slid back towards him. "He's right about the entertainment. I'm looking forward to claiming you in front of everyone, showing them all that you belong to me."

That was the thing about tonight, it wasn't a regular fundraiser, everyone in attendance was a member of the Hellfire Club, and all the socialites present were more interested in sex than giving money. Not that they wouldn't be giving money, it was just a foregone conclusion that tonight was going to end in an orgy. Tony wasn't particularly interested in an orgy, at least not with these people. Luckily for him, Barnes didn't seem to be interested in that either.

He stayed at Tony's side, watching as the guests steadily imbibed more and more alcohol, enough to allow them to be parted with their wallets. One of his arms snaked around Tony's waist, and he gave him a squeeze when one man glanced over to give him an appraising once over.

Tony probably should have expected it when Barnes ripped the shirt off his chest, and all eyes turned to him. The shirt had been shredded, and he was pretty sure that he'd seen buttons flying all over the place. So much for being able to get home without anyone seeing his collar.

He could feel himself being bodily lifted up, his legs being spread so that everyone could get a good look at his lightly furred hole. Frankly, this had to be one of the top ten dirtiest things that Tony had ever done, but Barnes wasn't done yet. He brought his metal hand, colder than it usually was, up to rub over Tony's hole. Tony hissed in response.

Tony watched as some of the men in the audience began to unbutton their slacks, stroking their half-hard cocks at his torturous humiliation.

One of the metal fingers slipped into his hole, more easily than it necessarily should have, and he felt a rush of hot air against his neck as his ass tried to suck his finger in deeper. Barnes was laughing at him.

"So naughty," the assassin breathed against the shell of his ear, "I think you should be punished for this, not rewarded, I have half a mind to take you over my knee and spank you in front of all these nice people."

Tony shook his head desperately.

"Well," Barnes hummed, "I supposed punishment is a personal thing, I'd prefer to do it at home."

A rumbling in the audience indicated that they thought that spanking was boring, especially when compared to having Tony Stark splayed out in front of them, his hole gaping prettily.

Barnes allowed one more finger to slip into the billionaire's hole, fucking him with two fingers until Tony was writhing in his arms and begging him for more. Three fingers, then four slipped into the man, the formerly tight hole stretching around them. Lewd slurping noises filled the room as Bucky finger fucked the billionaire, who was now incapable of doing anything but moaning.

Some men in the crowd now had their dates riding them, and one man had grabbed a waiter, getting a blowjob from the young man. Hopefully, that meant that he would be paying more, or at least giving him a hefty tip.

"Are you ready?" Barnes asked although Tony's eyes had long since rolled back into his head. "Do you think you can take my entire arm."

"Oh fuck," the man moaned in response, "please, fuck, I need it, I need it all."

With a smirk, Barnes slipped his thumb inside the man, only giving him a moment or two to adjust to the stretch, to be frank, he thought that Stark would be capable of taking anything.

Thrusting his hand up into Tony's pliant body every second, Barnes listened in delight to the screams of pleasure that escaped the man's body, and, after only a moment's thought, bit down on his extended neck, sucking a mark into the skin. He didn't know who Tony would be with tomorrow, but he wanted them to know where he'd been.

One final push saw Tony taking his arm all the way up to the elbow, a huge arc of cum shooting out of Tony's cock and into the crowd the moment that it was fully seated. The billionaire's stomach was distended around the arm, and the only noises he was capable of making were soft whimpers.

Carefully, Barnes removed his hand from the other man's ass, giving them a momentary shot of his gape, before he gathered Tony up in his arms, sweeping him off to somewhere more private. He had a feeling that Tony would want to recover alone.


	4. Natasha

It was nearly ten at night, but Tony was still hard at work. Not engineering work, unfortunately. He'd had to catch up with paperwork instead, which was the most tedious task imaginable.

The entire situation was made worse by the fact that he was alone in an empty building, with no one to talk to and no one to ask for help. With a groan, he poured himself another coffee, but it was bitter, it had been boiling in the pot all night.

"Still here?" A woman's voice came from right behind him, and Tony jumped, quite a few horror stories started this way.

Tony whirled around in his chair, only to see Natasha standing there, which might not necessarily have been a relief. Alone in a building with an assassin? Anyone would be nervous in that situation. He wasn't quite sure where the woman had come from since about five minutes prior, he'd rolled his chair around the entire floor using a meter stick (boredom could be a bitch). "I could say the same thing to you. Where did you even come from?"

She hummed, and deftly avoided answering his question, shaking her shoulders so that her cleavage was slightly more visible, Tony wanted to tell her that he couldn't be distracted by sex appeal, but that would be a lie. Natasha took a few steps forward, stopping only when she dropped into his lap, straddling his thighs. "Anyone ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"I think you're just supposed to not accept gift horses in general," Tony quipped in response, but his cock was already starting to take interest. She could definitely already feel it through his designer slacks because she smirked down at him.

"You should have a reward for working so hard," Natasha hummed again, slipping her skirt higher and higher up her creamy white thighs until her pussy was fully visible. Tony shivered when he realized that she was going commando, one line of red pubic hair was the only decoration on her privates.

Her manicured fingers found the zipper of his pants, quickly freeing his cock from its confines, and Tony hissed at the sudden rush of cold air. He wanted to get inside her as quickly as possible, wanted to sink into her warm heat and fuck her within an inch of her life. He was rock hard without even the slightest touch, but extended periods spent in the unheated air of his office were likely to cause some shrinkage.

Natasha clearly thought in much the same way, as she gripped the base of Tony's cock to keep it both steady and pointed upward as she positioned herself. Not once, but twice, the lips of her pussy rubbed against the sensitive glands at the head of his cock, and he thrashed in his chair, desperate for something more.

"Don't whine," She teased, but finally allowed herself to sink down on his cock, her inner walls stretching around him, as she lowered herself all the way down to the base.

"Fuck," Tony hissed, having already become unused to the feeling of being squeezed all around by hot, wet heat, he might have been a billionaire playboy. Still, his last several partners had been men, and none of them had exactly wanted to bottom for him.

Natasha didn't move at first, she remained in place for a long while without moving at all, which was something of an issue for Tony. It wasn't that he had any particular problem with cockwarming, at least not when it was with the right person (his favorite was a shy scientist who loved to serve him), but here he had been hoping for a little more friction. He could take charge, of course, but it was difficult to thrust upwards at this angle, and, when it came down to it, he was just a sub. He loved being dominated by a strong woman.

But then she lifted herself all of the way off of him, her thighs shaking the entire time, before almost immediately slamming all of the way back down. She grunted when she was filled right back up again, and it became clear that she had just been getting used to his girth.

Wet noises filled the room as she began to move in earnest, her juices running down his cock. She bobbed up and down on his cock, and Tony couldn't keep himself from thrusting upwards into her tight wet heat, although he didn't get very far.

"You feel amazing," he hissed as the walls of her vagina clenched around him. She was so tight, it had to be impossible for her to be this tight.

She cried out, suddenly, as he pressed a thumb up against her clit, rubbing it in circles, and another rush of juices came out of her entrance in waves, her vagina clenching down around him even more as it tried to milk him for cum. It didn't take long for him to tumble face-first into orgasm as well, shooting his load deep inside her.

He leaned back in his chair, taking a few deep breaths. "Pep isn't gonna be happy with you for distracting me."


	5. Clint

Clint was whistling when he bustled into the fourth-floor bathroom, and Tony watched as he started, shocked when he noticed the billionaire kneeling on the floor, wearing not a stitch of clothing. "Kind of forgot that you were in here," Hawkeye laughed, closing the door in a manner that was way too casual. He took a few steps towards Tony, then, in a panic, rushed back towards the door, locking it.

Tony wanted to tell him that locking the door was actually way more suspicious, that all the different labs were on this floor, and if any scientist discovered their bathroom was locked, they would definitely take the door down by any means necessary. Anything to avoid having to leave their experiments alone for a few moments.

When he opened his mouth, however, Clint was already turning back towards him. Tony's mouth went dry as he watched the archer unbuckling his belt, getting ready to piss.

"Do you have any idea how long-" Tony started, licking his lips as Barton's thick member came into view, the man taking the opportunity to rub it until it was fully hard, "I've been waiting for this?"

"I think I can guess," the blond snorted out a laugh, making sure to nudge Tony's erection with his toe. Then, he spoke again. "Except, I don't want your mouth."

Tony whimpered. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want your ass." The archer breathed. "Fairly certain that you're loose enough for that."

Tony groaned as he shifted over onto his front, he was no longer as limber as he used to be, and even though Steve made him train every day, the fact was his main method of fighting was his armor. As such, the sudden change in position had his back crying out in pain, especially after all the hours that he'd spent kneeling on a bathroom floor.

But eventually, he managed it, spreading his legs as far apart as they could go so that the other man could slide into him more easily.

Clint laughed behind him, swatting the engineer's ass playfully, and soon the bulbous head of the archer's cock was pressing its way inside Tony's hole.

"Stick it in," Tony hissed, "stop taking so damn long to fuck me."

Barton hummed in response to his demand, clearly intent on finding some way to mess with Tony, but he did allow himself to sink inwards and become fully seated in the engineer anyway, which was the only thing the other man cared about. "Christ," Clint hissed as he began to move within the engineer, "you feel good."

The archer clearly needed to piss, that was pretty much the only reason that Tony could think of for him to have entered the men's bathroom, especially since he had been surprised by the engineer's presence. Although the reason he had decided to do so on the fourth floor was still a mystery, Barton had no reason to be hanging around by the labs... but, the point was, Clint needed to piss but would find doing so difficult while he was fully hard.

Barton clearly wanted to resolve that issue quickly, though, because he set a punishing pace, one that saw Tony keening in pleasure every time the man slammed into his prostate.

One particularly hard thrust saw the man orgasming behind him, splattering Tony's insides with cum, and he just... stayed still, for several moments, as his cock began to soften.

Immediately he started to let go, hot urine flushing into Tony, and Clint had to either have had a lot to drink that day or have gone a long time without pissing or possibly even both because it felt like a hose had been turned on inside Tony.

The billionaire gasped at the sensation, even though he had been the one to suggest this (Steve had spent a long time stuttering that it was inappropriate, even though the boner in his pants told a whole other story). In practice, the feeling of someone else's piss filling him up was just... so dirty. It was delicious.

Too soon, though, the flow of liquid inside him started to slow, and it seemed that the entirety of Barton's bladder had been emptied into his bowels. 

Tony whined when the man pulled out. His cock had been the only thing keeping all of the piss in, so the instant it was gone, all of the liquid poured out down Tony's thighs like a river. He was left covered in piss, and hard as a rock.

"Feel like giving me a hand?" Tony bit out, indicating his cock.

"Sorry, bro," Clint laughed, "I've got a lunch date, but I'll see if any of the science guys need a break."

As fast as he had arrived he was gone, Tony heard the sound of the bathroom door swinging shut behind him, then nothing. It was almost half an hour before anyone else visited him.


	6. Thor

Introducing Thor to modern culture hadn't been easy, in fact, it had been far, far harder than it ever had with Steve, the god kept being offended by innocent references to movies or TV shows, and started fights over them regularly, Tony kept having to show him the offending media after the fact.

Today though, when he entered Thor's quarters holding a memory stick, he found the god otherwise occupied. Tony's eyes widened when he spotted him lounging on the bed, cock in hand.

He swallowed, moving to leave the room quietly so that no one but him ever knew that he'd been there, but the Asgardian spotted him before he could do so.

"Friend Stark!" He boomed out, voice so loud that Tony almost flinched.

The billionaire glanced over his shoulder, only to see Thor patting the bedsheets next to him.

"You should join me," the god informed him with a welcoming smile.

The engineer swallowed, taking the opportunity to give the blond a once over, his eyes widened when they stopped on Thor's cock. It was even bigger than Steve's. He gulped, immediately looking away.

There was, however, absolutely no reason for him to avoid joining in.

Tony crossed the room in only a few short steps, settling down on the king-sized bed next to the other man. It took him a moment to unbutton his own pants, and he had to remind himself that he had exactly nothing to be ashamed of. He was of perfectly serviceable size, and yet, the fact that Thor was almost inhumanly large did give him a bit of a complex.

Eventually, though, the divested himself of his pants and his underwear entirely, there was no point in him being modest when they were going to do something like this together.

Thor had stopped stroking himself entirely to watch, a smirk on his face, and Tony felt himself flush.

Pouting at the other man, the engineer took himself in hand, stroking himself slowly, and Thor followed his lead with a snort.

Tony watched intently as he moved his hand over his prick, which was already slightly lubed up with his own precum. Tony didn't have a foreskin himself, and even though he was bisexual, the fact that he lived in New York meant that he didn't often get to have sex with someone who did have one. All of this meant that he watched in interest as Thor's was moved upwards and downwards every time he stroked his member.

Thor made no comment on his apparent interest, although he did look particularly smug. Amazingly, he looked even more attractive with that expression, and it took Tony no time at all to stroke himself to full hardness looking at a view like that.

The engineer bit down on his lower lip as he began to rub himself faster, making sure to keep his eyes on the other man the entire time, it was fine, Thor was watching him too, his rhythm changed at the exact same time that Tony's did.

The blond's breath hitched, and more precum formed at the head of his cock, only to be spread down the entire length by the palm of his hand.

Tony's hips bucked upwards almost involuntarily, much harder than he could have predicted, and he threw his head back as he moved, his cock was also being well lubricated by his own cum, as the billionaire was leaking profusely into his own fist. He moaned, his hips juddering upwards, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

This prediction was right; one particularly hard thrust upwards saw semen shooting out of the head of his cock, giving his chest a light coating of the stuff. Breathlessly, he glanced over at Thor, who still looked almost painfully hard.

"My apologies friend," the Asgardian smiled almost bashfully, "godly stamina is often troublesome, if I may, could I request some of your assistance."


	7. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based entirely on West Coast Avengers where Hank 1) wears an incredibly skimpy outfit while lounging around, and 2) is incredibly gay with Tony. Like Simon accuses them of being the presidents of each others fan clubs at one point.

Pym was being a tease, and he was trying to tease Tony in particular, that much was certain. Barton was married, so it wouldn't be for him, and obviously, the same was true for Barton's wife. No one in their right mind would want to sleep with Simon Williams, because the man was entirely selfish in bed. Tigra... was an option, admittedly, but the scientist hadn't spent the entire day hanging around her, so that left only one option.

The man was wearing a black polo shirt, with sleeves short enough to reveal his muscular forearms, as well as several old scars that Tony hadn't known, were there. That wasn't the issue, although Hank never usually wore short sleeves. The problem was the tiny white shorts that barely even covered the man's ass.

Tony watched, mouth dry, as the blond's fingers ghosted over the metal of one of his gauntlets. He could practically feel the fingers doing the same to his own arm. See, this was definitely teasing.

"Hank," Tony said sharply, causing the scientist to whirl his head around, eyes wide. The billionaire sighed and patted the couch beside him. "Let's have a talk."

"Okay," the man was quiet as a ghost as he slid onto the couch next to Tony, and he was biting his lip, clearly nervous, "but first...  did you need anything?"

Tony barked out a laugh, that was another problem with this whole groundsman thing, he had a bit of a butler kink, and he did not like the way that his brain was applying it so casually to one of his closest friends. But still, if Henry was trying to get his attention... it wouldn't hurt to try. "It's been a couple of months since I last had a really good blowjob, but I doubt that you wanna..."

Hank's hand was suddenly resting on his inner thigh, although the blond did currently resemble a deer in headlights more than anything else as he asked: "Is it okay if I do?"

Tony nodded, one quick jerk of his head, and Pym was kneeling in between his thighs within seconds. His eyes were closed as he mouthed the billionaire's already half-hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Tony didn't have the heart to tell him that things would go a lot faster if he pulled it out.

The door slammed open, and Tony would have killed Barton at that moment if he didn't think doing so would massively reduce his chances of this blowjob continuing, or ever happening again in the future.

"Cap's visiting, he just arrived," was all the archer said, before slamming the door behind him. It didn't look like he'd even noticed what they were up to.

* * *

Except it turned out that in the mind of Doctor Henry Jonathan Pym, leaving people hanging was a perfectly acceptable thing to do, at least when Captain America was in the building. Hank stood up, smoothed his clothes down, and left Tony alone with his boner.

That would have been enough to complain about, except he spent the entire rest of the evening ignoring him. "Tony," he would say, when the billionaire nuzzled against his neck, "if I leave the Jambalaya alone, it will catch fire."

Which wasn't true, Tony couldn't imagine a dish that contained so much liquid being all that flammable, at least not unless he made the stock using gasoline.

No, Henry was being suspicious, and Tony thought he knew why. "You knew that Cap was coming?"

"I am the person who answers the phones, Tony."

The billionaire pouted at him, flouncing out of the kitchen dramatically. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. It was only later when Hank left the room that Steve and the rest of the Whackos were holed up in, apparently tired out by social interactions, that Tony was able to drag him into a secluded room.

He had already pulled his cock out of his pants by the time he dragged the scientist down into his lap, his back pressed up against Tony's chest, and Pym blinked at him, confused. "Didn't you want me to suck you off?"

"Too late for that," Tony responded, "or... I suppose you could say I had a better idea."

"I feel like I don't want to find out what this better idea is."

Tony hummed, pressing the blond down by his throat until he could- got it, he latched on to the man's throat with his teeth, sucking a bruise into his skin where Hank wouldn't quite be able to hide it. The blond gasped, squirming against him.

"I figured you out," the billionaire smirked, "you weren't teasing me, or at least you weren't planning on it. Obviously, I'm irresistible, so that changed. No, you're wearing this," he tugged on the bottom of Pym's hot pants, "because you wanted Steve to take interest."

"You're insane, we live in Los Angeles, did you ever consider that it was normal for people to wear shorts here?"

"Not you, never you. Which is honestly kind of your issue. You just don't seem like you're available. I'm a slut, everyone knows it, so I have people lining around the corner for a chance to have sex with me. You, though, you need help, and I need to punish you for abandoning me today. So we're gonna kill two birds with one stone."

Pym closed his eyes, "I suppose that was rude, wasn't it?"

"It definitely was." Tony agreed. "So, will you let me have your thighs."

Tony couldn't see the blond's face, Hank had it turned away, but he swore that the man's ears were tinged with pink. "I don't know how that works," Pym said, his nerves evident in his voice, "but you can do what you want."

The billionaire shoved his thighs apart, resulting in an offended yelp from the other man. "Sorry, honey," Tony laughed, squeezing them back around his cock, "can you keep them in place?"

Henry visibly swallowed, but dutifully kept his thighs clamped together as Tony thrust between them, the blond's thighs were soft, and Tony reveled the feeling as he pushed upwards into the tight gap.

"I bet your ass is tight, I bet you're a virgin," Tony groaned at the thought, grunting as the thighs tightened around him, "we're doing that next time, I'm calling dibs on your ass."

Hank would not stop squirming as Tony fucked up into him, and it took a moment to realize that he was trying to maneuver into a position that meant he could touch himself without Tony noticing, the engineer gripped his wrist. "Absolutely not. This is supposed to be about me."

The scientist sniffed. "Fine," he sighed, "it's about you."

Tony huffed a breath over the shell of the other man's ear as he began to move faster, enjoying the way that Pym stiffened in response.

When he pushed upwards one last time, he climaxed, his cum showering the other man in a way that was sure to stain both his shirt and his shorts, it would be obvious what had happened to anyone who looked at him for more than a moment.

"Tony, please," the biochemist hissed, his voice barely above a whisper, "let me come too."

The engineer nodded in response, shoving his hand down into the other man's shorts, gripping his cock hard and beginning to pump. Hank closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against Tony's shoulder. His cock pulsed after only a few short rubs, and the inside of his boxers were filled up with sticky cum.

"Okay," Tony smirked, enjoying how rumpled the typically put together man looked, "let's get you back to the others, you're probably being missed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please recommend pairings if you wish to, both MCU and comics are okay!


	8. T'Challa

It was rare for T'Challa to discuss his inventions with outsiders, in fact, it was stupid to even expect him to do so, pretty much the only reason that he would was if the fate of the entire universe was at stake. They were, however, a topic that got a lot of discussion within the scientific community. Tony himself had always been fascinated, wondering what he could come up with, both because of Wakanda's already advanced tech, as well as the fact that T'Challa was one of the ten smartest people in the world. He would often ask the king about his projects, only for the man to deflect the conversation.

Today was different, though, today he managed to derail the conversation all the way into sex.

Tony would maintain that it wasn't his fault, he just got all hot and bothered when someone spoke to him using a commanding tone of voice.

"Stark," the man had addressed him, ice in his voice, "do shut up."

Ordinarily, Tony would have argued, he wouldn't put up with it, just because the other man was in charge of a country didn't mean that he could just talk to Tony however he pleased, and deep down a part of him was itching to start a fight. But at that moment, his first instinct wasn't to argue, as soon as the voice rang out, his mouth closed like a spring trap.

The king laughed at him, a deep, rich sound, but one that still oozed a sense of superiority. Goddamn, but it turned Tony on. "So you can be quiet," T'Challa said, regarding him with eyes full of amusement, "good, there are plenty of better things that you could be doing with your mouth than prattling on and on."

Tony swallowed. "Like what?" He asked, his throat felt dry.

T'Challa grinned at him, his teeth shockingly white. "I'm sure you have at least some idea."

So that was how they ended up in Tony's bedroom, on the top floor of Stark Tower. The king lounged on Tony's colossal bed, looking for all the world like he owned the place. He was mostly naked, except for his very small, very tight black boxers that left very little to the imagination, the shape of his thick, half-hard cock was fully visible through them. Tony's eyes swept across his frame, every muscle belied the years of physical training behind it, it was evident that Black Panther was the epitome of physical perfection.

"Are you just going to stand there doing nothing?" The other man rumbled at him, narrowing his eyes. "Or are you going to come over here and help me."

It didn't take long for Tony to join him on the bed, drawing him into a long kiss, their tongues wrapped around each other, dueling for dominance, but then the king was pulling him back by his hair.

"I'm fairly certain that I can think of at least one better use for your mouth than kissing me."

Tony scoffed but dutifully moved further down the man's muscled body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of T'Challa's boxers. Slowly, ever so slowly, the billionaire tugged them down the other man's muscular thighs, until his cock sprung free.

T'Challa's cock really was one that befitted a king. It was beautiful, about eight inches long, but about as thick as a coke can, it would have been difficult for even Tony to fit it inside, but luckily that wasn't what he was about to do here. The cock before him was truly fit to be worshipped, so that was what he was going to do.

Licking a stripe up the man's dick, Tony planned out everything that he was going to do, he could deepthroat the man, but that should wait until later until he was begging for it. For now, he was going to tease him. Black Panther shivered at the touch, his cock jolting excitedly in response, and Tony could have laughed, the man tried to exude an aura of being detached and unaffected, but he responded to pleasure in the exact same way that everyone else did.

He would be fun to tease.

When his tongue reached the very tip of the king's cock, Tony pushed downward, swallowing the whole thing all of the down to the root. He got it good and wet, hollowing his cheeks around it, and T'Challa's hips jolted upwards, trying to fuck into his throat.

The billionaire pulled off the cock, moving down to the other man's balls, he nuzzled against them, enjoying the feeling of them moving against his face, before taking a deep breath, he could smell the sweat on them, T'Challa had been working out immediately prior to their conversation, and Tony knew that he couldn't possibly have had the time to go and take a shower. They were ripe, and the smell just made his cock harden even more.

Experimentally, he stuck his tongue out, lapping at the wrinkled flesh of one of the balls, it tasted salty, and he groaned low in his throat. Tony widened his mouth enough to get one testicle into his mouth, sucking around it and enjoying the sound of the other man moaning, only to be tugged back by the king.

"I can't come like that, slut," the man said, his pupils blown wide, "I want you working on my cock again."

Stark blinked up at the other man, a dazed expression plastered on his face, he wanted more time with the king's balls, but clearly wasn't going to get it unless he finished up with his cock. It only took him a moment to make his decision, Tony grabbed the base with both hands, swallowing it down again greedily.

He bobbed his head slowly, feeling as the head of the king's cock pressed up against the back of the billionaire's throat, Tony wanted to gag, but pushed the feeling down, the fastest way to get someone off was to let them fuck your throat.

With a groan, T'Challa gripped the back of his head, forcing Tony downwards all the way. His hips bucked upwards wildly, and it was clear as he moved the engineer's skull that he was only using him as a tight channel to fuck into. Tony was reduced to choking around the cock every time it was forced down his throat, and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, the king stopped, and Tony felt a tidal wave of cum shooting down his throat, he gagged, and T'Challa finally pulled his head off his cock.

It was only then that the billionaire became aware of the sudden wetness in his pants, he'd come in his pants just from giving a blowjob.


	9. Dr Strange

"Good evening, Doctor," Tony said, stepping into the man's quarters, squinting against the darkness of the room, you could say whatever you wanted about the man who lived here, but he didn't keep his home well lit. The first thing that Tony could make a note of was the hundreds of books stacked up on every available service. They were no doubt magical tomes, and he wasn't even sure if they really should be kept like that. "I'm here for my appointment," he called out into the gloom.

Shuffling came from... somewhere, and soon Stephen was blinking at him from around a corner, if Tony had to guess, he would say that the man had been working on something before he arrived. "Appointment?" Strange asked, with no small amount of confusion, he blinked again. "Right, right, yes, come in."

Tony was already in, but he refrained from saying so.

Stephen bustled across the room, his cape flapping in the breeze behind him. He picked up a small pile of books that were taking up a large portion of the couch and carried them off somewhere else. "Please get comfortable, Mister Stark, face down if you please."

Tony nodded, shrugging off his suit jacket, and undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. When he was finally free of his pants, he lowered himself down onto the chilly material of the couch and waited for the other man to return.

It was about five minutes before he did so. Tony's ears picked up the sound of latex being crinkled, and then pulled over the hands, he tried to turn to get a better look, but Stephen was just out of view.

Within a few moments, cold, gloved fingers were circling around Tony's hole, not pushing into him quite yet, the doctor kept one hand against the billionaire's back, rubbing comforting circles into the skin.

"Just dilating the anus slightly," he said in a neutral tone, "it makes the intrusion less uncomfortable for the patient."

Tony had taken so much up his ass that he didn't see how two fingers could possibly be uncomfortable anymore, but it did feel nice, two gloved fingers just slowly circling his anus, the pads pressing down ever so slightly.

Tony squirmed, as one of the fingers began to push inside of him, panting in response. Strange pushed it all of the way in up to the second knuckle and wiggled it slightly.

"Less resistance than I anticipated," he said, moving the finger around, examining each wall of Tony's anus, "but I cannot feel the prostate yet, I'll have to push in deeper."

The doctor's thumb ground down against the skin between the engineer's balls and his asshole, and Tony shivered in response as pleasant tingles ran up his spine, at the same time, Strange pushed his finger in all the way to the base. Almost immediately, the Sorcerer Supreme crooked his finger, rubbing his fingertip against the gland deep inside Tony, pressing it down insistently. The engineer spasmed in response.

"Sensitive?" The doctor asked, but didn't stop any of his ministrations. "That's strange, it doesn't feel inflamed."

He pushed down harder, rubbing the other man's prostate roughly, Tony thrashed against him, a yelp escaping his lips.

"I do believe that I feel some swelling," Stephen mused, sounding only vaguely interested, "I will need to examine your prostate in more detail, Mister Stark."

With no further ado, the magic-user began to worm a second finger into Tony. He resumed his circular motion, pushing down in an exploratory manner in a few different places. It felt like hours passed, with all of reality reduced to only the movements of those deft fingers inside of him. Maybe it had been, what Tony had assumed to be a session lasting only a few minutes, stretched out far, far longer, as Dr. Strange stopped moving his fingers every time it seemed like Tony was getting a little bit too excited, waiting until his breath started to get less ragged before he started massaging his prostate again.

Nearly an hour later, Tony's long, thin cock was almost painfully red, and he'd leaked an entire puddle of precum onto the couch beneath him, the fabric had started to absorb some of the liquid, and Tony thought wryly that there was no way that Wong would ever be able to get the smell out.

"Stephen?" He breathed out, wincing at how weak his voice sounded. "Please, can I cum? I've been so good for you."

The sorcerer regarded him impassively for a few moments, before roughly pushing his fingers into Tony's prostate once again, the billionaire cried out, painting the rest of the couch with his cum.


	10. Doom

Tony glared at the man sitting across the room from him, the one who kept him in chains but wholly ignored his presence. He hadn't needed backup fighting Doctor Doom, had told Steve that he didn't need his help, and had ignored Hank's suggestion that they call Reed (although Hank would call Reed to help with a cup of coffee, Tony had no idea what was going on there), he'd just flown off by himself, with an instruction to come looking for him if he was gone for more than a day. Unfortunately, they were currently only on the five-hour mark. 

Doom was lounging in his throne, an old hardcover in his hands, from the cover, it looked like it had to be a scientific text, but the language was foreign to Tony, and so were several of the symbols on the cover. Doom paused, and Tony thought for one moment that this awful experience was about to be over, but then the dictator turned another page. 

Iron Man was boiling over with rage, Doom didn't have the right to treat him like he was less than nothing, if Tony was wearing his suit he would have fired a repulsor blast at the dictator, but unfortunately, the suit had been removed when he was captured, he was left in his black undersuit and nothing else. A few times, he had tried to summon his armor, but it had clearly been sealed somewhere that he wouldn't be able to reach. Tony wished he had memorized the map of the castle better, not that he was going to be allowed to try to escape. 

Instead, he was left shouting like an impetuous child. "You can't just ignore me!" He shouted. 

Doom's eyes flicked up to him for the first time in hours. "Doom believes that was just what he was doing. It's clear that he has the capability." 

Tony ground his teeth in response. "You have me here, a slave collar clamped around my neck, and all you're doing is reading your book? It's rude, that's what it is." It was stupid to say that, he knew, because, for the first time since he'd been captured, Doom had put his book down. 

The metal mask was disconcerting as the man regarded him with what Tony had to assume was interest, although it wasn't like he could see Doom's face, just blank, expressionless steel. "Well, Doom wouldn't want to be impolite," Doom said, threat apparent in his voice, and Tony shivered at the sound of that accent sounding so menacing, "you will, however, have to endeavor to be entertaining." 

Tony stilled, his brain going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the villain meant by that, it sounded like he was saying that Tony would have to entertain him... in a sexual way, but he couldn't be sure. 

Doom gripped the chain that kept Tony tied to the chair, tugging it roughly towards him. Iron Man followed, stumbling along the ground before falling to his knees directly in front of the villain. "For clarification, Doom does not consider sitting there with a slack jaw entertainment." 

The billionaire swallowed. "So, what exactly do you want me to do then?" 

Doom regarded him for a moment, before indicating that he should stand up and turn his back on the man, reluctantly, Tony did so. The dictator gripped the fabric of his undersuit tightly, and it didn't take long before a massive hole had been ripped open over his buttocks. Tony gave an indignant squeak, but the other man ignored him, squeezing one of his cheeks with a metal gloved hand. "Doom wants you to ride him," he stated. 

Okay, Tony took a deep breath, he could do this, he knew he could, the engineer had always had a bit of a bad boy kink, and furthermore, he had always wondered what it would be like to fuck a villain. He turned around to face the sitting man, whose face still looked utterly unreadable, even now that he could see the dictator's eyes and pushed up the hem of his tunic. 

The man's cock swung free because, apparently, Victor von Doom did not bother with putting on underwear when he was lounging around his own castle, not even if he had guests. Tony felt saliva beginning to pool in his mouth, and he swallowed it down before he started drooling, Doctor Doom did not need the ego boost, even if he did have the most beautiful cock that Tony had ever seen. Victor's cock was brown, thick and uncut, and his foreskin covered the whole head of his flaccid member, hanging slightly loose at the tip. Despite its softness, it was still somehow monstrously huge. 

Before doing anything else, he would have to coax Doom to full hardness, which was looking more and more like the easy part of this whole absurd situation, it would undoubtedly be easier than taking the damn thing. Gently, Tony took the length in his hand and began to stroke it slowly. 

The man started to react to his ministrations almost immediately, growing hard in his hands, part of Tony wondered what would happen if he squeezed down hard, but the rest of him wasn't suicidal quite yet. Soon, it was time for him to straddle the villain's hips, and bring the head of that massive dick to his hole. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he began to sink down onto it. 

The stretch was huge, and his lips parted to release a breath that was part pleasure and part discomfort. He moved down slowly, first taking one inch, then taking a breather, and then sinking down another. Finally, though, he was fully seated on the monster cock. 

"You are moving too slowly," Doom growled in his ear. 

"Well guess what, I'm not one of your robots, you can't just fuck me without me preparing myself." When Doom didn't immediately respond, Tony paused. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I? Of course you're fucking them. They look just like you." 

A metal hand gripped his throat, squeezing down. "You will be quiet now," Doom informed him, and then he slammed his hips upwards. 

A scream was wrenched from Tony's throat as Doom slammed directly into his prostate. Hard. The man was moving him on his cock without even caring about the billionaire's pleasure, but somehow he kept hitting his prostate with every thrust anyway. It was too much, Tony thought, as the first stream of cum came flying out of him, coating his stomach. 

Doom ignored his groans of pleasure, he didn't seem like he was anywhere close to coming, and Tony had told his team to wait a whole day before coming for him. 

He was screwed. 


	11. Moon Knight

Moon Knight was strange for a member of the Avengers. Well... technically he was a member, but you wouldn’t hear from him in years, and then when he returned, he’d be on the news fighting Captain America. Tony had never been quite sure what to think of him, even when they had been on the West Coast team together, they’d never really had a conversation. 

Which might have been part of why he’d been so shocked to wake up in the middle of the night and find Marc Spector standing over him, white cape billowing in the wind. 

“Jes-us!” Tony hissed, immediately summoning his armor to his right hand, he wouldn’t make his repulsor blasts heavy enough to seriously hurt the other man, but he had no qualms about knocking him out when he was acting so... weird. 

Unfortunately, the moon was full, so Spector was operating way over human capacity, so much so that even Steve would have trouble beating him, so Tony’s human reflexes were nowhere near close enough, and by the time he pointed his arm towards the other hero, Spector had crossed the room and gripped Tony around the throat with his hand. “Stark,” he growled, “I need your help.” 

“Kinda less willing to offer that when you’re strangling me,” Tony ground out, realizing too late that he could feel Moon Knight’s erection pressing up against his thigh. “What the fuck?!” 

“You’ve hit upon my problem, Stark,” Spector said, and boy was that white mask unsettling; you couldn’t tell what face he was making underneath it. With a sigh, he removed his hand from around the billionaire’s throat. “I was sprayed by some creature’s pollen, and the only way to solve this problem is to have sex, if not, I die.” 

“If it’s a biochemical problem, it has a biochemical solution. Go bother Hank.” 

“Very well then,” Spector pushed himself up off the bed, heading towards the door. It was only two seconds before Tony realized the problem with what he just said, and what exactly was going to happen if he let Moon Knight leave this room. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Spector’s wrist; luckily, he didn’t get stabbed. 

“Are you just going to do the same thing to him if I let you go?” 

“Mystical problems are not easily solved by science, Stark.” Moon Knight’s voice was cold. “Before you say anything, Doctor Strange will not help me.” 

Great, great, great. So, Moon Knight was terminally horny, so horny that he could see the stain growing on the white fabric of Spector’s crotch, and if Tony didn’t do anything, he was going to go drag the most prudish man in the mansion into sex. Sometimes he couldn’t believe the stuff he got himself into. 

He swallowed. “Fine. I’ll help you. You don’t need to go bother anyone else.” 

The white-clad man nodded. “How are we going to do this?” 

“First of all, you’re gonna have to ride me, my ass is all worn out, and second of all, we’re not doing this if you’re in costume the whole time, that mask is pretty disconcerting.” 

Spector was silent for a moment, and Tony was certain that he must have been glaring at him from behind the mask, but eventually, he pulled it up and off his head, revealing a head of tousled brown hair and a face that had seen far too much. Tony watched as Spector divested himself of clothing, revealing skin that was covered in scars, even more than what was expected of someone in their line of work. It was almost as if Moon Knight went out looking for trouble. 

With a lover, he would have reached out to run his fingers along the scars, in the hope that it might have provided some form of comfort, but with Spector, he couldn’t be sure what kind of reaction that might cause, whether the man would run without getting the release that he was searching for. Certainly, they weren’t close enough for Tony to do something like that, this was less of a romantic arrangement and more of a business one, no matter how weird that might have been. 

“You got lube?” Spector asked, his voice gruff, and Tony opened up the drawer of the bedside table, tossing him a tub of the stuff. Moon Knight didn’t bother to ask him to help, just slathered a whole bunch on his fingers and started opening himself up, Tony was getting the distinct feeling that his bedmate wasn’t exactly the most touchy-feely of partners. 

When the man was done, he screwed the top back onto the tub and tossed it somewhere behind him. The billionaire heard it bounce on the carpet. 

“You have no respect for other people’s property, do you?” 

“Like I always say: Eat the rich.” Spector flashed him a grin that wasn’t quite pearly white and lined himself up so that he could straddle the older man’s hips, positioning the head of Tony’s cock right up against his hole. Without any more preamble, he began to sink down onto it. Fuck, the man was tight, although Tony didn’t know quite what he had expected; even with all of the prep the former mercenary had done, he still felt like a vice. 

“Is it okay?” Tony asked, genuinely concerned for the other man’s comfort, he might have been too big, especially for someone who clearly wasn’t having sex regularly. “Do you want to wait for a moment?” 

“The sooner I get off and can leave, the better,” Spector snarled, “I know you feel the same way, so don’t pretend to be concerned for me.” 

Immediately, he began to move, bouncing up and down on Tony’s cock in a way that just applied a little bit too much friction, it wasn’t comfortable, not really, but the engineer knew that none of this was really about him, he was just a means to an end to the other man. He wasn’t supposed to get pleasure out of this, and he just hoped that he could stay hard long enough that the other man could orgasm. 

Tony wasn’t exactly the young man he once was, and his erection could deflate at any time. “You’d better hurry up then.” 

Moon Knight seemed to understand his meaning because he would intermittently squeeze down around Tony’s cock in a way that was intended to keep him hard as he continued to move faster and faster on his dick, occasionally making low grunts of pleasure. 

That was about the point that he started to loosen up a little, and things got a bit more pleasurable for the billionaire, finally throwing back a little as he ground up into the other man’s tight hole. 

With a cry, the other man slammed all the way down, taking Tony’s cock in one go, and coming all over his stomach. 

Tony hadn’t gotten to come, but it would be fine if the other man was better. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice ragged. 

“I think... the pollen isn’t out of my system yet.” 

It was going to be a long night. 


	12. Sam

Tony’s hands were tied behind his back, and he was kneeling on the expensive silk sheets of his bedroom, that was one good part of living in the lap of luxury, being able to sleep on crisp, smooth sheets like that. The sensation of the cool silk beneath his shins was good, it kept him grounded since he was incapable of moving at all. His legs had also been tied together, the rope was thin but durable, while also being somewhat rough, he could practically feel the friction burns it caused when he tried to move too much. 

Sam had spent hours carefully trussing him up, at first, he hadn’t been on the bed, it had been easier to do it on the rough carpet of the floor, that had definitely given him some burns, Sam had carefully tied his arms together, first his wrists, before bringing the rope up to encircle his elbows, and then his upper arms. It had been stretched over his deltoids and brought down to circle his chest. His thighs and shins had been tied together. The string had even been wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping him trapped at full hardness no matter what happened or what didn’t happen as the case may be. 

Then, Sam had bodily lifted him up, placing him on the bed, a buttplug had been gently pushed into him, and he had been gagged and blindfolded. The other man had proceeded to leave him there, Tony didn’t even know how long it had been since he’d last been touched. He had no way to tell the time. He wasn’t even sure if Sam was still in the room, or if part of this kink just involved him being left on his own for hours until his blood stopped circulating. 

He thought that, but then at that moment, he felt hot breath ghosting over his straining cock, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to jolt his interest (which had been starting to wane) right back up to full capacity. When Sam swirled his tongue around the head, Tony moaned softly. 

Lips encircled his cock, and the Falcon had soon enveloped it in his mouth. He bobbed his head, and swallowed it down, intermittently hollowing his cheeks and surrounding Tony with that suction that was both horribly strong (almost too much) and not enough at the same time. Tony whined, trying to buck his hips upwards, he could feel it, his orgasm was so close, just one more... and then the mouth was gone. 

Tony could hear the footsteps as Sam left the room, leaving Tony lying there with a spit slick cock, just moments away from finally achieving orgasm. He knew that he’d said he could deal with this, but mostly, all that he felt was annoyance. How could Sam have found anything more important to do with his time than getting off in the fastest and filthiest way imaginable? 

Tony couldn’t take this, he knew that he couldn’t, he needed to cum right now, whether he had a partner present or not. Deciding that Sam wouldn’t notice if he was quick about it, the billionaire rolled over, sandwiching his dick between himself and his mattress. The slide of his dick against smooth silk felt good as he began to move, rubbing up against the sheets with small motions, this was what he needed, he needed friction, he needed to come. 

A cough came from behind him. 

Two fingers were roughly shoved into him, Sam had wisely not decided to align any rope with the crack of Tony’s ass, it allowed for far easier access, but they were pulled out before Tony could properly thrust back onto him. He gave another desperate noise, and Sam sighed, spreading the brunet’s legs further apart, and lining up the head of his cock with Tony’s ass. 

He sunk in with a groan, one that Tony mirrored, it felt so good to finally get some kind of stimulation, that he could have cried of happiness. 

When Sam started to move though, he did so carefully, making sure that he wouldn’t brush up against Tony’s prostate accidentally. 

“What are you-?” 

“You were bad,” the other man said, “you don’t get to cum yet.” 

It was said so plainly, that Tony almost didn’t understand what he meant by that, he stared blankly backward for a moment, until the gravity of the situation finally sunk in. Sam continued to thrust into him, uncaring about Tony’s pleasure, and mostly just using him as a cock sleeve. The only thing that Tony could hope to do was attempt to be good, in the hope that he would be deemed as ‘deserving of a reward.’ 

He clamped down around the other man’s cock, and Sam gave a pleased grunt, picking up the pace. He slammed into Tony, drawing cries from the man beneath him, before finally stopping, spilling inside the older man. 

“Not sure if you deserve a reward yet, Stark, Steve is always complaining about your impatience. I think you need to learn to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://marvel616kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/426.html  
> Please check out this new kink meme/


End file.
